


Мелс

by SexyThing



Series: Дитя ТАРДИС [1]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 03:12:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7741129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexyThing/pseuds/SexyThing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После первой в своей жизни полной регенерации Мелоди Понд перенеслась из Нью-Йорка 1969 года в Лидворт 1990-х. Теперь мы знаем, как.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мелс

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Может содержать спойлеры к шестому сезону.  
> 2\. Таймлайн для Доктора – где-то в течение пропущенных двухсот лет. Таймлайн для Мелоди – сразу после регенерации в Нью-Йорке.

> « _Think about that. Impressionable young girl and_  
>  _suddenly this man just drops out of the sky. He’s clever and mad and_  
>  _wonderful and... and knows every last thing about her_ ».  
>  River Song, «The Impossible Astronaut».*

Ей было больно. Не как в прошлый раз. Тогда она совсем ничего не поменяла – только залечила руку, которую ушибла, выбираясь из этого ужасного скафандра.

Теперь все было по-другому. Гораздо труднее, гораздо страшнее, гораздо... больнее. Когда все прекратилось и сияние погасло, она взглянула на свои руки с незнакомой темной кожей и светлыми ладошками, потрогала ватными пальцами незнакомые мягкие волосы. В переулке не было зеркал, но были лужи, и в них она увидела свое совсем чужое лицо с большими черными перепуганными глазами и по-детски пухлыми дрожащими губами. 

А потом, не в силах больше сдерживать слезы боли, она сползла на землю, усевшись прямо на грязный мокрый асфальт, усыпанный битым стеклом и мусором, уткнулась лицом в костлявые коленки и зарыдала. Страх, боль, отчаяние выливались из нее и мокрыми струйками стекали по щекам, по рукам, по коленкам, и смешивались с прозрачными лужами, отражавшими огни этого недружелюбного города. 

В стороне от нее послышались мягкие, осторожные шаги, но она не обратила на них внимания, изливая этому миру все, что накопилось у нее в душе. Боль постепенно утихала, но ее отголоски еще чувствовались по всему телу, словно где-то в крови еще оставались крохотные иголочки, цеплявшиеся за стенки сосудов, за жилы, за кожу. 

Чья-то рука легла ей на плечо, и, громко всхлипнув, она вскинула голову.

Мужчина, сидевший рядом с ней на корточках, сочувственно улыбнулся, поймав ее взгляд, и сверкнул добродушными огоньками глаз.

\- Эй, - он улыбнулся еще шире и, если такое вообще было возможно, еще добрее, - ты в порядке?

Глотая слезы, она покачала головой. Она все еще всхлипывала так горько и сильно, что не могла вставить ни слова.

\- Ничего, - снова проговорил он. – Ничего, это ненадолго, все пройдет.

\- Мне... - попыталась сказать она, но всхлип прервал готовые сойти с языка слова. Сама не зная почему, она вдруг оттолкнулась от стены, потянулась к нему и сцепила пальцы своих незнакомых рук у него на шее, прижавшись щекой к воротнику его рубашки. Слезы по новой хлынули из глаз, заливая клетчатую ткань. Изливать свое горе этому незнакомцу было удивительно и несравнимо легче, чем каменным стенам, асфальту, мусорным бакам и лужам.

Он крепко обнял ее, положив острый подбородок ей на макушку. Ее плечи лихорадочно вздрагивали, голос доходил до тоскливого, почти звериного воя, прерываемого частыми болезненными всхлипами. Отняв одну руку от ее спины, он провел ладонью по ее волосам. Еще раз. И еще. Боль внезапно начала стихать, улетучиваться, как дым из бутылки, из которой вынули пробку. Слезы постепенно стали сходить на нет, и вскоре совсем высохли, оставив после себя лишь соленые дорожки да редкие сухие всхлипывания.

\- Мне... - наконец смогла проговорить она. Голос из-под воротника звучал приглушенно. – Мне было так больно... и страшно...

\- Тссс, - прошептал он, не переставая гладить ее по голове. От этого движения ей становилось теплее. – Все будет хорошо. В первый раз всегда страшно. Потом будет даже весело... по крайней мере, тебе. Уж я-то знаю.

Она не понимала, о чем он говорит. Не понимала, почему он считает, что знает ее. Но это все было не важно. Его мягкий глубокий голос успокаивал, согревал, дарил странное спокойствие. Она почти что начала проваливаться в сон, прижавшись к его груди и слушая и чувствуя, как его голос вибрирует под ее щекой.

\- Как тебя зовут? – спросил он вдруг, на секунду приостановив движение ладони по ее волосам. Странно, но в его вопросе почти не было вопросительных интонаций. 

На секунду она задумалась. У других людей, которых она знала, были имена, у нее – нет. Но ей никогда не приходило в голову, что оно должно быть. В детском доме, где она росла, в том странном, темном доме, ее называли только «ты» и «девочка», или «ребенок». Но никогда не называли ее имени. 

Что самое необычное, она всегда думала, что не обязана его иметь. Каждый раз, когда она задумывалась над этим, откуда-то из глубины сознания поднималась одна-единственная мысль – _инструменту не нужно имя. Ему нужна лишь цель._ Она не знала, что это значит. Но именно этим всегда ограничивались ее размышления о собственной жизни.

Самое главное, что этой цели она тоже не знала. Это мучило ее, как недостающий кусочек паззла в полностью собранной картинке.

Она пожала плечами – и тут же замерла, с ужасом сообразив, что он может воспринять ее жест неправильно, и убрать руки. Но он понял правильно.

\- Не знаешь? Ну конечно... разве они стали бы... Как тебе имя... Мелоди?

Она наконец отважилась поднять на него взгляд раскрасневшихся глаз, изумленная тем, как ловко он выловил это слово из уголков ее памяти, из воспоминаний, которые она и сама-то не понимала.

Он как-то странно улыбался, глядя на нее сверху вниз. Она впервые заметила странную, глубоко зарытую грусть в его глазах.

\- Нравится?

\- Нравится, - кивнула она, впервые улыбнувшись в ответ, и тут же снова уткнулась в его воротник, смакуя новое имя на языке. – Мелоди... Мелоди... красиво.

И, снова и снова повторяя его в уме, она вдруг нашла его. Недостающий кусочек картины. Свою цель...

Тем временем он снова стал гладить ее по голове, и сон накатил на нее, окутывая сильными, надежными руками, мягким, глубоким голосом.

\- Красивое, - словно сквозь туман доносился до нее голос незнакомца. – И ты будешь красивой. Самой красивой, самой отважной, самой великолепной девочкой во Вселенной. У тебя будут мама и папа. Пусть и немного странным образом. У тебя будут друзья. Будет маленькая Амелия, называющая себя Эми. Мелоди и Амелия, Мелс и Эми, две невероятные девочки, считающие свои полные имена слишком особенными, чтобы позволить другим называть их. У тебя будут приключения, обязательно будут приключения – ты ведь без них жить не можешь. А потом... а потом будет один человек... хороший человек... ну, в какой-то степени хороший. Человек с синей будкой. И твоя жизнь изменится. О, как она изменится, Мелоди! Ты будешь бегать, быстрее, чем когда-либо. Человек с синей будкой не хочет менять твою жизнь, но... но так получается, понимаешь..?

Больше она ничего не слышала – сон окончательно накрыл ее. Она не почувствовала, как незнакомец поднял ее и на руках унес из грязных трущоб. Она не слышала, как за ними с протяжным и добродушным скрипом захлопнулась дверь, не слышала звука заработавших двигателей, не слышала тихого бормотания мужчины.

Ей снилась синяя будка, которая внутри была больше темного зала, в котором стояла, и ярче любого солнца. Ей снилась рыжая девушка в белой больничной пижаме с зелеными, как весенняя листва, глазами и доброй счастливой улыбкой, и плачущий парень с большим носом, в доспехах с красным плащом. Ей снился красный галстук-бабочка.

И холодный голос, нашептывавший ей странные вещи об инструменте, оружии и его цели, о страшном воине, которого нужно наказать... его заглушал другой голос. Теплый, как весенний ветерок. _«Ты точно будешь очень, очень храброй, Мелоди»..._

**Author's Note:**

> * «Только подумай: впечатлительная юная девочка, и вдруг на нее с неба сваливается этот человек. Он умен, и безумен, и великолепен, и... и знает о ней абсолютно все».  
> Ривер Сонг, «Невозможный астронавт».


End file.
